This invention relates generally to fine wire bonders employed to make electrical connections between electrodes or pads on semiconductor devices and lead out pads. More specifically, the present invention relates to a novel apparatus for detecting the presence of a bonding wire between the bonding tool and the electrode or pad of the semiconductor device during the bonding process.